Rise of the Dragon King
by AwesomePossum15
Summary: When the twilight dragon Dargonax was defeated, he left something behind. Watch the journey of this young dragon as he gains strength, allies, and achievements on his road to conquest. OC dragon, original dragonflight (really just the OC), OC/harem, will have lemons. Gray/Dark/evil main character (a little undecided), begins pre-Classic, planned to be massive in length. AU


As her creation turned on her, Sinestra, Prime Consort of Deathwing and matriarch of the black dragonflight, wondered how her plans had gone so wrong. _Well, actually, they worked out quite well, it's just the end result that was undesirable,_ she thought.

From the depths of Grim Batol, Sinestra had planned out her scheme, meticulously working through every detail. She'd sent out her minions to gather the ingredients she needed for her experiment. One was Balacgos's Bane, an artifact created by the blue dragon Balacgos that absorbed the world's latent magic energy with the intent of keeping it out of the hands of undisciplined mages, but was unstable and drained it's creator of all his power. Malygos had given it to Neltharion to keep safe within the earth, and it had been forgotten for thousands of years until she found it. Next was the shards of the Demon Soul, the disk created by Neltharian and empowered by the four other Dragon Aspects to fight the demons during the War of the Ancients, but was used by the corrupted Neltharion, now known as Deathwing, against the other dragonflights, nearly driving the blue dragonflight to extinction. Though it had been shattered by the mage Rhonin with one of Deathwing's scales after the Second War, the fragments still contained great power, and she'd put them to good use. Then she'd had her followers summon a Void Lord, an extremely powerful variant of voidwalker, and contain it. Finally, she needed dragon eggs. Mainly, the eggs of other dragonflights. With all of these, she knew she could complete her goal: the creation of the most powerful dragonflight ever, the ultimate servants for Deathwing's conquest/destruction of the world.

With the ingredients on hand, she began her experimentations, combining the abilities of the Bane, the residual powers of all the Aspects in the Demon Soul with the eggs, and imbuing them with the power of the Void Lord. As expected, there were many failures before her first breakthrough, but that's why she wasn't using her own children. Better to use the inferior specimens for the most dangerous experiments, after all. She finally managed to make a specimen that was stable, alive, and contained traits of all five dragonflights. This was the first true twilight dragon. Sadly, there was something wrong with this whelp that she hadn't been able to correct, and it had died soon. The same with the second. The third however, showed great promise. She'd named him Dargonax, "devourer" in Draconic, because he had the ability that Balacgos's Bane had given him, allowing him to vampirically drain magic energy from any other living being, with the essence of the Void Lord that was put in the egg allowing him to assimilate the energy into his being. She had duplicated the power in her following experiments of course, but he had been the first, and had rapidly grown to an enormous size rivalling the the Aspects themselves, and thus deserved the ostentatious name. Each of her creations also had all the abilities that dragons of each flight were born with, combined into one. Yes, things had been going swimmingly.

And then that pesky Korialstrasz and his group of miscreants arrived to cause trouble. They'd been captured, but of course that hadn't been the end of it. One of the mortals somehow managed to set the Void Lord, which she had been slowly feeding to Dargonax, free and Korialstrasz and a blue dragon that was with him empowered it. It became enraged and fought Dargonax, and had been doing surprisingly well, until Dargonax absorbed it fully into it's body. She had looked on in satisfaction.

Then something went wrong.

Fully absorbing the Void Lord had destabilized Dargonax, tearing him apart. The intruders had capitalized on his weakness, striking fatal blows. And now, in his death throws, Dargonax turned on _her_. She'd known he was ambitious and that he would eventually try to escape her control, but she had not been expecting him to turn on her when there was nothing to gain from her death, as he was dying as well. That was why, as he began glowing, preparing to explode, she did not react as he clasped onto her.

* * *

The adventurers looked on as the great beast turned away from them and practically tackled Sinestra. They saw the Dargonax begin to glow as brightly as the sun, blinding them, before the two dragons fell over the ledge the final fight had taken place on and into the magma of the volcano that made up Grim Batol and it's enormous forge, almost the exact copy of the one in Ironforge. Then they saw, and heard, the explosion. Once the smoke cleared, they looked over the edge and saw nothing but scorched, unrecognizable remains of a single dragon sticking out of the magma. They assumed the remains belonged to Sinestra, and that Dargonax had been completely obliterated. When Rhonin asked why the corpse wasn't being swallowed by the magma, Korialstrasz said that it would take some time for the remains to disappear because of the black dragonflights affinity for the earth and magma.

Their missions completed, the group departed for a much needed rest. But because of the light Dargonax gave off and the fall over the ledge, they had not seen the twilight dragon's dying actions.

* * *

Dargonax panicked, feeling his insides being violently torn apart. _No! _the twilight dragon thought, _This cannot be the end! I am Dargonax, the Devourer! I was going to conquer the world! I cannot die before my destiny begins! _He looks around him, and sees the one that considered herself his "mother," watching him die. _You… this is YOUR fault! _he raged inside, unable to speak out loud due to his pain. _If you had not kept me here, if you had simply killed these fools instead of insisting they remain alive to watch your success and MONOLOGUING at them, if you had let me take my siblings and leave to conquer, this would not have happened! _It did not matter to him if there were flaws to his logic, he was dying and pain clouded his mind. But he wasn't quite mindless yet. _No… this __**won't **__be the end. I have an idea. _He leaped at Sinestra, not caring that the force of his tackle carried them over the edge. Female dragons had at least one unfertilized egg in them at all times, and they could lay whether or not those eggs were fertilized, though unfertilized ones did not become true dragons and instead became the dragonspawn or drakonids (though there were several ways of making them, like turning a loyal mortal servant into one as a reward). As predicted, Sinestra had an unfertilized egg waiting to be hatched, and Dargonax locked onto it with his vampiric abilities. Instead of draining it of it's meager power, he reversed his power and pushed powers _into_ the egg. Of course, he couldn't completely transfer all of it into the egg, but he didn't need to. He gave the egg the seeds of his powers, including the magic draining ability and the latent abilities of the four dragonflights (it was already a black dragon, it didn't need that one). He tried to transfer his consciousness into the new creature, but even as he began he knew he had no time. He sensed another mind on his vampiric link to the egg: Sinestra had noticed, and was putting her own memories in as well. She also seemed to know they had no time, as almost at the same time they began magically shielding the egg (hers was a lot better than his because she wasn't, you know, exploding) from the explosion they knew was inevitable. All this happened in a matter of seconds.

Dargonax knew he was dying, but even if his destiny was doomed, he could now be content in the knowledge that his legacy was secure, and that the whelp that hatched from that egg would fulfill his dreams for him.

* * *

The adventurers could not tell what Dargonax and Sinestra had truly done in their last moments, and did not see the egg that rested in the corpse of its mother in a pool of magma. Hours after they left, the oddly colored shell began wobbling, then cracking, until it split in half and the small dragon whelp rolled out, nearly off the platform created by the dead dragon's womb. It was male.

He stood up on his hind-legs and looked around for an escape path. He had spent the last few hours sorting through the memories his mother and "father" had given him (thank the Titans dragons begin life completely as sentient as it will ever be and conscience of what's going on around it's egg), and now was deciding on its next course of action. He needed a safe place to grow stronger. If there was anything he'd gotten from his parents, it was that he needed power to accomplish anything, and that the weak must bow to the will of the strong. Sinestra wanted to control Dargonax, but Dargonax wanted to do what _he _wanted, and could because he was strong. He would not be weak. He needed allies as well, people to look after him, servants… friends? The thought crossed his mind from Dargonax's conversation with one of the humans, but he didn't know what to think about the concept at the moment, so pushed it out of his mind. He needed... a name. He didn't have a name.

Getting hot from being surrounded on all sides by slowly molten lava while standing on a melting/burning carcass, he spread his stubby wings and took off, still looking for a way out of the empty dwarven city. He had a feeling it wouldn't be empty for long, and wanted to get out as soon as possible. As he flew up, he spotted his escape route: a chimney. The forge would need a few. It seemed to exit somewhere around the top of the mountain. Yeah, that'll work. He thought about what his name should be while flying through the chimney shaft, and decided to make his name a mix of his parents' for simplicity's sake. So, Dargstra-no, that didn't sound good, and the "a" sound at the end is normally for female names. Then… Sinonax. _Yes, that's better, _Sinonax thought as he flew out of Grim Batol and saw the night sky for the first time. _Much better._

* * *

**AN: This story will probably begin in between the Warcraft 3 and Classic WoW. To fit that, the nether dragon that was used to make Dargonax was replaced with a voidwalker. I think that technically makes this story AU. Also, Sinonax will be having a major effect on events in the world, so my story will diverge from canon to a certain degree, though I don't know how much (if you're wondering about those changes, look at the title). I haven't actually read the book **_**Night of the Dragon**_**, so everything I used here is from , but some of the pages were conflicting, so I may have screwed up something major, but oh well. **

**Sinonax will not be a good guy. He **_**might **_**not be a **_**bad**_ **guy, but he will try to take over the world and rule everyone (I don't feel like that's a spoiler because of the title, but if you think so sorry). How he does that is going to be the story.**

**This **_**will**_ **be a harem story, as even in lore Dragon Aspects having multiple "consorts" is a thing, and Sinonax is going to be the coolest dragon out there. And he'll probably be very greedy, to appease my adolescent guilty pleasures. I'm planning on having lemons, though I've never written those before, so we'll see how those go.**

**Finally, this is my first fanfic. Please DON'T be gentle, and please review.**


End file.
